


Я хотел, чтобы даже мы с тобой однажды поняли друг друга

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Category: Pandora Hearts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Непростые отношения братьев





	Я хотел, чтобы даже мы с тобой однажды поняли друг друга

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten 2017, фанфикшен.

«Я никогда не думал, что ты решишь жениться. Тем более на ней», — это ясно читалось на лице Зая. Порой он не умел скрывать свои мысли, выплескивая в один момент на человека все, что накопилось за долгие дни, месяцы, годы. Вот и сейчас Оскар, приехав по неожиданному приглашению в столь плохую погоду, увидел лишь злость и непонимание. Его брат нисколько не изменился, даже женившись сам.  
— Вечер сегодня особенно добрый, Зай.  
Сняв плащ и отдав его слуге, который тут же вышел прочь, Оскар подошел к камину и подставил руки к теплу. На улице бушевал ураган. Деревья склонялись под силой ветра, натужно скрипя и угрожая сломаться в любой момент. По небу торопливо плыли грозные тучи; в их недрах вспыхивал и гас небесный огонь. Однако дождь не спешил пролиться на землю, и окончательно превратить последние дни лета в осенние.  
Между Заем и Оскаром повисла напряженная тишина, нарушаемая только треском дров в камине и свистом ветра за окном. Рейчел стала талисманом для Зая, укрощая его тяжелый характер, но даже ее сил не хватало для примирения двух братьев. Оскар понимал, что слишком разные характеры рыли глубокие ямы непонимания, но неужели между ними всегда будет такое напряжение, словно они и не родные? Но когда-нибудь этому придет конец. Для грубых мужских сердец всегда найдутся женские, постепенно изменяющие их.  
— Как себя чувствует Рейчел после болезни?  
— Ей уже лучше, благодарю.  
— Самая прекрасная новость за сегодня.  
Оскар позволил себе сесть в кресло, положить ногу на ногу и посмотреть на брата, стоявшего поодаль. Общительность и веселье Оскара всегда разбивались о безразличие Зая, отгородившегося стеной от большинства людей. И как только Зай смог полюбить? И как Рейчел полюбила его? Оскар всегда задавался этим вопросом, а потом спросил Рейчел напрямую, не таясь. Ее ответ запал в душу Оскара. Рейчел тогда рассмеялась, снисходительно улыбнулась и сказала, что Оскар сам поймет, когда влюбится. Женщины всегда в таких вопросах оказываются правыми, несмотря на всю нелогичность их выводов. В любви вообще нет места логике.   
В дверь постучали. Оскар перевел взгляд и увидел, как в комнату вошел слуга с подносом в руке. Самое время. Огонь дарил долгожданное тепло, но лучше всех тело согревало вино. Взяв бокал, Оскар погрел руки о горячие стенки, вдыхая аромат пряностей. Он сделал глоток и на миг забыл, что находится в одной комнате с Заем, который недоволен и его присутствием, и его поведением. Алкоголь обжёг горло и язык; живительное тепло растеклось по телу. Даже почти можно жить.  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
Зай держал в руках бокал, но вина не пригубил. Он смотрел прямо на Оскара, изучая его, наблюдая за ним. Иногда этот взгляд пугал. В зеленых глазах не было ничего живого, теплого. Оскар искренне не понимал своего брата, как и брат — его. Вот такие разговоры между ними было редкостью.  
— Я повстречал человека, который украл мое сердце. Полностью и без остатка.  
— Она дочь из бедной семьи, дочь...  
— ... да, из неблагородного рода, — Оскар снова сделал глоток, но теперь вино не казалось ему таким приятным. Зай умел разбавить горечью даже каплю чего-то хорошего. — Я знаю, но я люблю ее.  
— Вздор.  
Оскар поставил бокал на стол, закрывая глаза. Он наслушался причитаний отца с матерью, а теперь еще и упреки брата. Сара уговаривала его отложить свадьбу, но в ее понимании это значило все отменить. Оскар на это не пошел. Он желал видеть рядом с собой лишь одну женщину. Луна и звезды неразлучны; так и Оскар не мог жить без своей любимой, познав, наконец, что такое счастье. Как Зай, тот, кто полюбил и женился раньше, не мог понять упорство Оскара? Почему? Для него свадьба играла особенную роль, как и семья в ней, но постепенно он и будущая жена оставались одни со многими проблемами.  
Строки стихотворения сами собой всплыли в сознании, заставляя крепко задуматься и перестать шутить и улыбаться.   
— Любовь — мой грех, и гнев твой справедлив.  
Ты не прощаешь моего порока.  
Но, наши преступления сравнив,  
Моей любви не бросишь ты упрека.  
Зай резко поставил бокал на стол, расплескивая вино себе на руки. Темное дерево окрасилось в красный, а под светом пламени рубиновый цвет казался цветом крови. Оскар допил свое остывшее вино и встал. Подойдя ближе к брату, он поставил свой бокал рядом, ничуть не смутившись разлитому вину. Как иронично смотрелись вместе эти две совершено простые вещи, как и они с Заем рядом друг с другом. По плотной маске безразличия на лице Зая сложно было что-то понять, но Оскар догадывался: он разозлил брата своим стихотворением еще больше. Вот только какова причина?..  
— Оставайся на ночь, если сочтешь нужным, — Зай едва слышно проронил эти слова и вышел прочь, не желая больше разговаривать на эту тему. Оскар остался наедине с темнотой и одиночеством.   
Все дело в знатном происхождении. Оскар проклинал его не первый раз после того, как встретил Сару. Если бы кто-то из них обоих был равен друг другу, то все были бы счастливы. Судьба-злодейка распорядилась иначе. Возвысив Оскара как знать, она опустила его сердце, его вторую половинку туда, куда было сложно добраться, но еще сложнее — выбраться.   
Свадьба не была назначена на какую-то точную дату. Отец Оскара посчитал, что его сын женится слишком быстро после года знакомства. Это лишь отговорка. Неизвестно еще, сколько месяцев им с Сарой придется ждать и бороться за собственное счастье.   
Оскар не жалел. Он не привык отступать перед сложностями, тем более, когда дело касалось его семьи. Порой собственное благополучие волнует людей гораздо меньше, чем человек, находящийся рядом.  
Грустно улыбнувшись бокалам, он направился к слугам, с намерением выcпросить, где находится его комната. Ехать в такую погоду обратно в поместье он не считал разумным. Тем более, Зай сам предложил ему остаться, так почему бы не воспользоваться его гостеприимством в кои-то веки? Захлопнув за своей спиной дверь, Оскар поймал в коридоре горничную и с широкой улыбкой попросил провести его в комнату для гостей. Бедняжка даже побледнела и чуть не упала в обморок от такого чрезмерного проявления дружелюбия.   
Только спустя полчаса Оскар смог умыться и привести себя в порядок. Он понимал, что причинил лишние хлопоты Заю, но не так уж и часто он бывал в гостях у брата. Комната была не протоплена, поэтому Оскар довольно быстро замерз. Забравшись в постель, он бросил взгляд в окно. Буря все не утихала. В той комнате Оскар оставил все свои печали и переживания. В завтрашнем дне им нет места, ведь кто знал, что будет в будущем? Оскар предпочитал не загадывать, пробиваясь через все препятствия, вопреки всему.  
Кроме смерти.


End file.
